


Listen Before He Goes

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every Wednesday Tyler goes to Josh’s grave and cries.





	Listen Before He Goes

**Author's Note:**

> i love the ship tyler x brendon aNd was listening to the song “listen before i go” by queen billie so here i am 
> 
> -
> 
> this took me like ten minutes so don’t judge please :,))

Every Wednesday Tyler goes to Josh’s grave and cries.

Sometimes he has rose thorns picking at the skin on his steady hands, sometimes he doesn’t. Some days he’s shaking underneath the cold pour of rain, while other times he’s enveloped in the radiating warmth of the sun. 

Nevertheless, every Wednesday Tyler sits on the cement and shields his face with the palms of his hands. 

Tyler picks at sharp blades of grass, silent tear-drops streaming down his pale jawline. Josh used to say love was endless, it was forever. 

Tyler wipes his face and wondered why he lied. 

*

Months in the future, another sits cross-legged on the rain-glazed cement with a sad smile. His left arm was around Tyler, who’s nails were digging into his palm.

The man’s lips pressed softly against the salty tears on Tyler’s cheek, making him shake his head with a smile before hiding his face in his chest.

Tyler soaks the other’s sweatshirt. 

Brendon doesn’t seem to mind. 

*

Tyler decides he loves Brendon. He had put a stray sunflower gingerly in front of the gravestone, hand resting firmly on Tyler’s waist. Brendon is patient as he mourns, eyes sympathetic, full of love and understanding. 

As Brendon is kisses him a tear runs down Tyler’s cheek. 

*

The next week Tyler has a ring on his finger, it fits and he never felt this exhilarated. They set the wedding on a Wednesday. 

*

When Tyler walks down the aisle, Brendon smiles. Tyler is beautiful, and he’s in love. He has never been so happy and utterly smitten, but Tyler Joseph wearing a pristine white suit might be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

His heart is full and so is Tyler’s. Brendon just smiles and stares and the other is just as-if not more-in awe of the man in front of him. 

As they kiss Tyler cries. 

*

Every Wednesday Brendon and Tyler goes to Josh’s grave, sometimes Tyler cries, but mostly he just smiles.

Sometimes he has rose thorns picking at the skin of his shaky hands, occasionally Brendon does. On some days they hold eachother in the rain, while on others they lay underneath the radiating warmth of the sun.

Tyler doesn’t cry anymore, Brendon has kissed all his tears away. 

But, on every Wednesday Tyler and his husband sit on the cement and hold each other’s faces in the palms of their hands.


End file.
